


Happy trail

by curiumKingyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to know what a "happy trail" is. Dean shows him the joys of going down it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy trail

Sam had called it 'happy trail' and now Castiel was beginning to understand why. Now that he was trailing wet kisses down Dean's stomach, following the soft line of hairs in the dip between his abs muscles. But Sam's comment was far from his lust clouded mind right now.

The night was unusual, even for a night spent with the Winchester. They went to a night club after a incubus known as the Mother's lover, and that was a pretty gross concept if you think a little bit. Yet, it was a good plan but Castiel did not foresee the outfit change.

“We'd call too much attention” Sam said while throwing him a pile of black, tight clothes. The young hunter was wearing a shiny black vinyl trouser and blood red combat boots, his torso was covered in fake tattoos and metallic necklaces and his long-sh hair was spiked up with enough hair spray to open a new hole in the ozone layer. “Dean is changing too, as soon as you get ready we're going.”

Castiel used his angel mojo to get ready in the tightest pair of jeans he'd ever laid eyes upon and a worn black shirt almost grey already and way too short. Sam also painted his eyes with black eyeliner and glued a fake piercing to his eyebrow. Dean left the bathroom just as Sam finished Cass' make-up. The elder Winchester wore a jeans vest covered in scribbles and pins and his own weight in metal bits. His short hair was dyed green and his eyes were painted black too. Cass shivered in a rather pleasant way and that's when the comment was done:

“All happy trails showing” snickered Sam as he rolled his eyes in amusement.

“Happy trails?” Castiel asked, titling his head but still unable to look away from Dean. The older hunter pointed to the fine line of bronze hairs below his belly button, as Cass' reaction was narrow his eyes further in confusion Dean laughed and patted his shoulder as he passes by.

“You'll find out sooner or later” he said in a voice that did nothing to ease Castiel's incomprehension. “Now let's go we have a job to do!”

The place was crowded and noisy and frankly intoxicating. Castiel could feel himself slowly relaxing even against his will, and by the end of the night he was comfortable in those skinny clothes and short worn t-shirt. They found out the clue to the incubus was a red herring and while Sam left for the motel as soon as they realised the creature wasn't there Dean wanted to stay and enjoy the party. Much to their puzzlement Cass decided to stay as well.

The music was hypnotic and along with the flashing lights the effect was heightened, soon both Dean and Cass were dancing. The angel was a bit out of rhythm but he shook his body gracefully, the unusual outfit caused him to look younger and careless and Dean appreciated that very much. Not to mention the amazing effect of the black eyeliner around his blue eyes. They were slowly but steadily getting closer and when they realised their bodies were shifting in the same space, rubbing and touching each other as they danced.

Castiel felt like grabbing Dean and clinging to him for the rest of their live- Dean's to me more accurate. Suddenly he needed to touch and be impossibly closer and it must have shown in his eyes because Dean shivered and threw his arms around him and pulled him closer. “Want to walk the happy trail?” he asked and his voice sounded strange, he was screaming over the loud beat of the music but Castiel felt it worm it's way right into his core, soft and warm and promising. The shorter man nodded clumsily while trying to get even closer to Dean.

The hunter found a dark alley completely acceptable for what he had in mind. There was not a single person there or any animals either. It was considerably clean and the music from the club was a dull beat in the background.

Dean shoved Castiel against the wall, pressing their bodies together feeling Cass' chest rising and falling hardly against his own havering chest. His bare skin felt worn cotton and some bits of warm skin and that was amazing, the contrast of smooth and rough, but all warm and damp from the angel's clean sweat.

The first thing Castiel needed to touch was Dean's mouth, his inviting and feminine mouth; the angel pulled the human closer and slid his tongue over parted lips. They shared a groan as Dean got closer, allowing Cass to turn his surface exploration into something deeper. As his lips sealed over Dean's he felt like drowning yet it was good and he could get easily addicted. It was all warmth and wetness and softness; unlike every other thing about Dean who was rough and had suffered enough to be cool and hard.

The kiss grew and got hotter, lips and hands working on each other and when Castiel felt his worn shirt being ripped he moaned wantonly. Dean's hands quickly finding their way across the angel's now naked chest, he pinched and pressed and smoothed large palms over the sensitive flesh. All the time Castiel kept kissing him and he was the faster learner Dean has ever seen; the kisses were getting impossibly better by the moment.

The hunter was hard and his mind was clouded by desire and a warm kind of affection he realised had been there before this hungry started. He was rutting against Cass' hips and it felt both too much and far too little. Cass murmured something between their tongues and it sounded like 'more'. Dean wasn't sure but he liked the idea anyway. He slid his hand down their chests to find Cass' hand already working on his belt.

“No need to rush” he said, trying for nonchalant and achieving pathetically aroused. Cass shot him a look that made him even more eager, a particular angle of eyebrows that said 'shut up or I'll make you' or other sexy threat like this.

In an unexpected change of rhythm Cass turned them around, pushing Dean against the wall with his inhuman strength. The hunter mewled and let himself be manhandled with surprising willingness. The angel devoured his neck and mouth as his daft hands opened Dean's tight pants and pushed them down his thighs. As soon as the air hit the green eyed man's flushed member it was enclosed in the angel's strong fist. Dean vaguely wondered where Cass learned all those tricks with his hand, the small turns and quick presses and releases. It was like Cass had studied how to please him, how could it be so perfect any other way?

Yet Dean's musings didn't last too long because all his thought process was cut off when Castiel dropped to his knees and started to lick at the head of his cock. If his mouth felt sinful against Dean's lips, over his cock it felt illegally good. The hunter's hips tried to move but the angel was still pinning him to the wall. The lips around his leaking head spread wider and slowly took his entire length in. Dean wished he could do something other than breath noisily through his nose and mouth, but he couldn't. He was completely lost in the perfect heat and pressure of Cass mouth and he was sure he'd stop breathing if he tried to do anything else.

His thoughts grew shorter as he came closer to the edge. At first he could manage complex sentences like 'if you stop I'll burst, or die or kill you, you perfect bastard.' Then it went to shorter exclamations as 'please, do it again!' And when he finally got to the point where anything more than 'Cass' was impossible he came. His body tensing up against the rough wall, his hands clenching spasmodically searching for support. One hand found Cass' shoulder but the other tried to grip the orange bricks and he ended up with a split nail. It would bother a lot after, but now he was taken away from the dirty real world and was walking a path of indescribable pleasure he'd never felt.

After a while Cass rose to his feet, lips shining from spit and cum and Dean couldn't help but lick them clean. Castiel whimpered under the touch and the hunter felt an urge to hug him and pet his hair and sleep wrapped all around him.

“The trail indeed led to happiness” Castiel said when Dean let go of his lips. He laughed against the shorter man's neck and put his arms around his slim waist.

“There is other way to find happiness” Dean said, taking small steps towards the place he'd parked the Impala taking Cass close to him.

“What is it?” Castiel asked, his usual curiosity mixed with a provocative quality new to him.

“Being the trail” Dean replied and Castiel could easily read all the promises in those few words muttered against his sweaty skin.


End file.
